shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
Too Many Cooks
Too Many Cooks is the seventeenth episode of the first season. Plot The station receives a package of Schemer's new sandwich spread. They then get a call from the mayor complaining to Schemer that his package never arrived and is annoyed. Double checking, Schemer did not send it to the mayor. The kids suggest he send the box that they had received, leaving one jar for themselves. Schemer decides that will be best. Mr. Conductor arrives just before heading off to go fishing. He says Schemer needs to learn to be patient and not think of only himself, which leads him to the story of Gordon. Later, Schemer is waiting for the train, while everyone else tries his spread. They all scream as it is very bad. An angry Schemer tries it and makes faces and squirms. He blames it on his mom, as it was her recipe. Looking at it, he says he put in all the right ingredient, the last being cocoa powder. Everyone explains to Schemer that "C Powder" means chilli powder. Matt and Tanya later talk to Harry about Schemer. They all agree he is silly and not serious. As they walk out, Schemer adds fuel to the fire by wearing a wig, moustache, and talking in a high, odd voice. The mayor then walks in to the station looking for Schemer, claiming he will not recognize his face, but only his voice. Stacy helps to hide Schemer. The mayor is complaining about his spread and says if he does not get a new spread soon, Schemer will be in big trouble. After he leaves, everyone tries to help him. Stacy calls his mother to confirm the recipe and the kids go with her to get the ingredients. To relax, Schemer plays the jukebox, with a montage of the other three making the spread. When it finishes, Schemer tries the new spread and says that he is genius, much to Tanya's dismay. When he and Stacy wait for the train, Mr. Conductor arrives. Matt says Schemer has not learned anything. Mr. C says he may not have learned anything, but the kids have learned about helping others, just like Gordon did. The mayor returns and praises Schemer for his new sandwich spread. Schemer says he was responsible for it. Stacy snaps and says that his mother invented it and that Stacy, Matt, and Tanya made it a bit better. Schemer's mother calls and says she was disappointed in him. He feels bad, but Stacy reminds him everyone has slip ups. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Stacy * Schemer * Harry * Mayor Flopdinger * Matt * Tanya * Schemer's mother (on telephone) * Gordon (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Gordon Takes a Dip * Down the Mine Jukebox Band Segment Song * Casey Jones Trivia * This is the first appearance of the mayor of East Shemp who introduces himself as Osgood Bob Flopdinger. * Schemer's mother reveals that his first name is Horace. * Schemer's mother's telephone number is 555-3387. * The shot of Tito stopping Tex and Rex's discussion of why buffalo nickels aren't made anymore was used for the Band's oval in the "clip show" title sequence. Gallery TooManyCooks 1-343.png DowntheMine45.png DowntheMine56.png DowntheMine54.png DowntheMine57.png DowntheMine53.png DowntheMine58.png DowntheMine21.png DowntheMine22.png DowntheMine55.png DowntheMine52.png DowntheMine24.png DowntheMine25.png DowntheMine26.png DowntheMine27.png DowntheMine28.png Episode Video:Too Many Cooks (Part 1) Video:Too Many Cooks (Part 2) Video:Too Many Cooks (Part 3) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1